


TEXTING

by tw1tter



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: :(, AND MEAN NAMES, Bad Therapy, Divorce, FUCK DUDE, I give up, Language, MY PHONE JUST GAVE UP ON ME, Modern AU, Multi, Northington, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Therapy, Violence, WASH GETS ULTRA COCKBLOCKED!!, all ais are cats/dogs other than alpha and omega, apparently not, beta isnt rlly in this but ill keep you posted, but not rlly nsfw its just mentioned off hand and carolinas like oh, carwash (siblings), from florida, god has abandoned me, im so done, is there a ship name for that, leonard is so salty, leonards cool like, maine can talk hes just shy, norkington (semi-platonic), school au, south x ct, thats all i can thing of and half of this is commentary, wash calls carolina car which is ironically what hes afraid of, wash is a pornstar kinda, wash is in sixth grade and he gets more action than me, wash needs to contact cps, washlina (siblings), why did i put ppl that werent as important to the story before the reds+blues? idk, yorklina
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-10-26 16:50:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10790712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tw1tter/pseuds/tw1tter
Summary: Wash and Carolina had been separated for years. They may have been a county away, but to them, it seemed like countries. They stayed like this, talking through an outdated messaging app, until a fire brought them back together. Yeah, a fire. (modern!au)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> the first chapter is just them texting each other so sorry real shit will be coming up im sorry i cuss a lot

Nov 24, 2010 (9:31PM)  
wash: mom is sad  
wash: she was crying earlier  
Carolina: Don’t call her mom.  
wash: no shit dude  
wash: what??  
Carolina: Dad says she’s not to be trusted. She’s a liar.  
wash: omg no  
wash: no carolina  
Carolina: Get some rest David. I’ll tell Dad and Alfie you said goodnight.  
Nov 28, 2010 (3:57PM)  
Carolina: I started my first day at the new school.  
Carolina: Sorry for snapping at you.  
wash: uts fjne  
wash: how was it?? meet any cute boys??  
Carolina: Of course you’d like to know.  
wash: whats that mean  
Carolina: Oh, nothing.  
Carolina: There is this boy named York.  
wash: york is a dumb namr  
Carolina: Says ‘Wash’.  
wash: continue  
Carolina: He’s sweet, kinda dumb.  
wash: boys  
wash: i gtg  
wash: talk to you later  
Jan 7, 2011 (11:01AM)  
wash: long time no talk  
Carolina: We can’t talk anymore  
wash: why not  
Carolina: dad Says.  
wash: you feeling ok?  
Carolina: Stop messaging me.  
wash: car please fight the man  
wash: car  
Oct 30, 2011 (5:45PM)  
wash: hey what are you gonna be for halloween  
Carolina: Myself. I dunno.  
wash: im gonna be a cat  
wash: a sexy cat  
wash: like epsilon  
wash: he says hi btw! meow!  
Carolina: A sexy cat? You’re in sixth grade.  
wash: gotta impress the ladies ;)  
Carolina: What ladies are you gonna impress? You already embarrassed yourself in front of every girl in the county.  
wash: some new girl moved here named south  
Carolina: That’s a strange name.  
wash: says ‘carolina’  
Carolina: It’s a common name!  
Carolina: Oh, you’re imitating me.  
wash: imitation is the sincerest form of flattery  
Carolina: …  
wash: she has a twin brother named north  
wash: did you seriously just type out ’…’  
Carolina: Like North and South Dakota? We just got an exchange student who calls himself Wyoming.  
wash: wheres he from  
Carolina: England.  
wash: huh is he cute  
Carolina: Hardly. Why are you asking if everyone’s cute?  
wash: just wondering  
Carolina: Is South cute?  
wash: yeah  
wash: shes got crazy anger issues though  
wash: kinda like you!  
Carolina: Wow.  
Carolina: I’m gonna hop in the shower.  
wash: coulda just said you needed to go  
Carolina: Bye.  
Dec 24, 2011 (9:34PM)  
Carolina: Hey.  
wash: I KISSED NORTH  
Carolina: I thought North was the brother?  
wash: HE IS!!!  
Carolina: Oh gfy  
wash: GO FUVJ YOURSELF!?  
(10:15PM)  
Carolina: Good for you.  
wash: oh  
Carolina: What happened?  
wash: mistletoe  
wash: but yknow no homo  
Carolina: I see.  
Carolina: Is he cute?  
wash: fuck yeah  
Carolina: Hm.  
wash: i mean like for a dude hes strong and stuff. ..  
wash: igotta go  
wash: merry christmaszs  
Carolina: Merry Christmas.  
Aug 16, 2012 (2:02AM)  
wash: forgot i had this app  
wash: gm  
(9:15AM)  
Carolina: Good mornibg  
Carolina: Good morning.  
wash: howre things  
Carolina: York and Wyoming get in fights a lot. I had to bandage York up the other day.  
wash: ooooo  
Carolina: Shut up.  
Carolina: How’s your boyfriend?  
wash: im straight  
wash: nortb is fine he got a cat nanef theta  
wash: theta and epsilon have kirty play dates  
Carolina: Fun.  
wash: a new kid moved in 2  
wash: named maine  
wash: we’’re friends  
wash: he doeznt talk much  
Carolina: I see.  
wash: habg I. Mi tirex..  
Carolina: Sleep well, David.  
Sep 6, 2013 (6:30PM)  
wash: IRS BEEN A WHOLE YR  
Carolina: We never talked much in the first place.  
wash: i missed you  
Carolina: I miss you too.  
wash: mom has a bf  
wash: his name is omalley but i call him omega  
wash: it makes me feel superior  
Carolina: Yeah.  
Carolina: We got a new girl.  
wash: oh!?  
Carolina: Her name’s Connie, but we call her C.T..  
wash: do you like her  
Carolina: Yeah, she’s nice.  
wash: nit what i msant  
wash: pretty?  
Carolina: Pretty in an 'I’ll rip your teeth out’ way.  
wash: nice ;)  
Carolina: Goodbye, brother.  
wash: bye car  
Mar 26, 2014 (12:30PM)  
wash: Carolina.  
Carolina: Hello?  
wash: I need to tell you something.  
Carolina: Go on. I’m your sister, you can tell me anything.  
wash: I’m gay or something.  
Carolina: Or something?  
wash: north is rlly cute andi feel smth when im w him yknow  
Carolina: Please.  
wash: ???  
Carolina: You’ve been attracted to girls since you stole Vanessa Kimball’s sandwich in the first grade.  
wash: what are you saying  
Carolina: You’re probably bi.  
wash: bi  
Carolina: Attracted to males and females?  
wash: holy shit thanks car I gtg byr  
Carolina: Okay, you’re welcome?  
Jul 5, 2016 (1:27PM)  
Carolina: York and Wyoming burned down the high school.  
Carolina: Nobody’s dead.  
wash: what?  
wash: who is this??  
wash: look, if this is felix or locus  
wash: CAROLINA  
wash: omg what happened  
wash: car  
wash: carolina


	2. that one fire emoji is the only way to describe this chapter - 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wash wasn't ready for his senior year.

Wash wasn't ready for his senior year. To be fair, he wasn't ready for much ever. He wasn't ready for his parents to divorce, he wasn't ready for his best friend to leave, he wasn't ready to kiss North, he wasn't ready for his stepdad O'Malley to enter his life. But his unpreparedness today definitely took the cake.  
The teenager sauntered into school on an hour of sleep, matched with the absence of coffee. O'Malley had woken him up late, on purpose presumably, and rushed him to school before he could even shower. He was a mess.  
He would've skipped if it weren't for North, his comrade, his light. The only thing that seemed to threaten the two boy's friendship was unresolved romantic and sexual tension. They never fought, they never called each other names, they never made each other sad, they were perfect for each other.  
As friends.  
"Hey Wash." North greeted him, graciously as usual. North had short light blonde hair and stunning bright blue eyes that rivalled the sky. Today, he wore a green shirt with his trademark green converse and baggy pants, which Wash wanted to tear off platonically.  
"Hi." Wash waved at his partner half-heartedly. "How was your summer?"  
North eyed the front office from where he was standing. "Um, fine. South is worrying me, though."  
"What's new?"  
North punched the smaller boy in the arm. "Seriously, dude. She said something about burning a school. And with those new kids, I don't think she was kidding."  
Wash cocked an eyebrow. "What school? Do you know?"  
"It's a county over." He replied with a perplexed expression. "This kids who were gonna go to that school came here. Already talked to one."  
Wash's heart skipped a beat in excitement. "Female? Red hair? Angry?"  
North shook his head. He looked angrier. "Sorry bro, no. It was a guy. Calls himself York."  
"Strange name." Wash hummed back. Hasn't he heard that name before?  
"No kidding." North snorted. "He's in the office now, with South. They're interrogating the two of them about the incident.  
Wash nodded. He turned to see South and a boy he didn't recognize file out of the principal's office.  
South looked like North at first glance. They had the same blonde hair, the same blue eyes, and the same muscular build. However, the similarities stopped there. Despite being twins, South was way more animalistic and terrifying than North. And North was way more caring and gentle than South. She held her head high as she walked out.  
The other boy, York, looked rugged in a fashion model way. He had light brown hair and a bandage covering his left eye. He looked scary in a "I'm scared of becoming your friend because you're just so cool" kind of way.  
"You're staring." North snapped me back to reality.  
"Right." I stirred back to reality. "What did you guys talk about? Other than the school?"  
"Your porn career." North replied casually. Wash, due to emotional and mental complications, resorts to PornHub for stability. He'd created quite a fan base there, and he hated it. Nothing like a teenage boy with an online with thousands of dick groupies. However, it definitely wasn't a career. He didn't get paid for shit.  
"WHAT!?" He cried loudly. The whole school must've heard him. This seemed to have caught some bystanders' attention. South was staring at the two in confusion and York was starting to laugh.  
North was laughing too. "Look, it's fine, I didn't give him your account name or anything, he can't find your dick.  
Before Wash could respond, a voice rang on the intercom. "David Church, please come to the office."  
Wash stuck his tongue out before walking 20 feet to the office.  
"Hey dude, you're not gonna be too lucky in there, diddle-y doo.." Vic warned him. Vic was the superintendent and Wash fucking hated him. North tried to convince him he wasn't that bad, but his efforts had been futile thus far. "He seems mad, dude."  
"Whatever." Wash scoffed. "Like that's different than usual." As he finished that quick statement, the bell rung, signalling the start of a new school year. And Wash was going to spend it with Andy.  
He opened the door as slow as possible, the more class wasted, the better. He sat himself down at the chair across from the looming man's desk and gave him a quick smile.  
"Hey."  
"Hey, fucker." Not the kind of principal you were expecting? Yeah, that's Andy. "I know you burned down the school, dickhead, 'fess up."  
Wash frowned. "I didn't. I only just heard about it."  
"Oh really?" Andy pulled a file from out of his desk. "South told me you burned it down to see your sister again. Ms. Carolina Church?" South.  
"Wow, Andy." Wash snorted. "You're blunt."  
"Mr. Bomb." He corrected.   
Wash grinned. "I'm not gonna fucking call you that."  
Andy forged on. "We can't arrest you until we have enough information. 'Innocent unless proven guilty', fucking shame. For now, you're clean. But you're on thin ice. One more slip up-"  
"Got it." Wash preferred class to this. "Seeya later, Andy." He got up and out of the room before the bomb could correct him.  
Wash took a moment to clear his head, walking slowly through the hall. Did people really think he would commit arson just to see Carolina again? No, they couldn't. It was South's fault. Wash could picture her shit eating grin as she visited him in prison.  
Before he knew it, he was standing in front of his class. Science with Ms. Jensen. He took a deep breath and opened the door.  
North, the charming bastard, had saved Wash a seat. On the other side of North was York, who grinned at him despite never talking to him before.  
The desks were pretty far apart, but not so far you couldn't pass notes, gratefully.  
North grinned and passed him a small orange piece of paper. On it was written, in small neat handwriting 'How'd it go'.  
Wash wrote his reply. 'not well. theyre charging me for arson'.  
North read it over, wrote something, and passed it back. 'Again???'  
Wash rolled his eyes. 'haha'.  
North smiled at him quickly before putting the note in his pocket.  
York flashed him a supportive smile from the other side of North. His message was clear. I know you didn't burn the school, I did. I'm so sorry. Your boyfriend's sister if fucking terrifying.  
Wash smiled back.  
The class zoomed by, and Wash snuck in a bit of sleep. Ms. Jensen basically introduced the class and clarified they will not be working with fire anymore. She stared pointedly at Wash.  
The class let out and Wash stood, leaving class and waiting for North and York.  
York smiled at Wash once again as they stood in the hall. "Name's York. I would shake your hand, but..."  
Wash shook his head. "It's fine. I get it. I wash my hands-"  
"You 'Wash' your hands?" York cut in. Wash rolled his eyes.  
York laughed. "Okay, so the scary blonde chick said something about you being Carolina's brother? Is that true? I mean, they did say David Church-"  
Wash nodded. "Yeah. She's my sister."  
"You have a sister?" North cut in. No one answered him.  
"So you're the infamous Washington. She talks about you a lot. Well, an exceptional amount." York narrowed his eyes. "You didn't talk about her at all."  
That wasn't the full story. He did want people to know about Carolina, but not about the divorce, so he kept his mouth shut. He didn't want people treating him any differently because he'd lost so much.  
The bell rung, and he zoomed away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my head hurts


	3. bitters is pretty cool- 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> honestly fuck

Carolina was through with Wash. She clenched her phone in her hand angrily, shoving past kids in the halls.  
When she saw him, he was going to get a beating worthy of the gods.  
She stomped into her next class, History with Mr. Bitters, and scanned the room. She didn't recognize anyone from the angle she was at, just backs of heads. She slumped down into the nearest chair.  
The boy in the seat next to her grinned. He had a buzz cut- which was growing back a faint blonde- and dark eyes. Despite smiling at her, he didn't seem too happy.  
Carolina sent a smirk back before turning to her other side.  
Wash almost looked as shitty as Carolina felt. She wasn't suprised. The guy she wants to throttle she accidentally sat next to in class, and she felt bad for him.  
He had the same blue eyes, the same freckles, the same blonde hair, the same tan skin. Except, now, he was on the brink of crying.  
Wash had only cried in front of Carolina once. It was years before the accident.  
Carolina and Wash loved to play fight. It was almost the only thing they did. Wash always lost, and they had hot chocolate afterwards. Always. It was routine.   
One day, Carolina went a little too rough. In her defense, he was about to win.  
They didn't have hot chocolate that day. They took Wash to the hospital. Carolina fell asleep in the waiting room. She wept until her eyes shuddered closed. She was so angry with herself. She didn't cry nearly as much as Wash.  
Here they were again. Wash, sad. Carolina, mad. They were their go to emotions.  
The redhead tapped her brother's shoulder, grabbing his attention. She sent him a small smile in response to his jumbled expression.  
Wash jumped into her arms. It was difficult, what with the desk, but he managed.  
He was crying now. Carolina rubbed his back.  
"Are you okay?" She asked quietly. Wash sobbed.  
"I'm so sorry!" He cried out. "I'm sorry I didn't tell North about you!"  
Carolina sighed. "I don't care?" She smiled.  
Wash blinked. He had stopped crying.   
"If it's any consolation," the boy on the other side of her started. "He's talking about you to me. The only reason he didn't tell North is because he's too busy swooning over him."  
Carolina laughed. "Aw, does little bro have a crush?" Wash stuck out his tongue at the boy.  
"I'm Maine." He said calmly.   
"Carolina." Carolina pushed her brother off, holding out a hand. Maine shook it hesitantly.  
"Look at that, Maine." Wash was grinning. There was no evidence he was crying at all. "Not that hard?"  
Maine rolled his eyes and left the classroom, god knows why.  
The teacher walked in only a few moments later. He didn't look nearly old enough to be a teacher, but then again, none of the teachers did.  
He sighed and leaned on his desk. He frowned, as if he were missing something.  
"Do whatever the fuck you want." He said finally.  
"See? True Maverick." A boy said from the front of the class.  
Carolina gave Wash a look. "Is he allowed to do that?"  
Wash shrugged.  
Mr. Bitters walked towards Wash and gave him a wink. "I gotcha. Been there."  
He walked out of the classroom, leaving Carolina to stare at a bashful Wash.  
"What?" She sighed. "Do you like him too?"  
"No. I like what he's bringing me."  
Carolina frowned before forging ahead. "We need to talk."  
Wash pushed his chair towards her. "What about?"  
Carolina shot him a look that made him understand immediately. "Oh, my PornHub account." He whispered.  
She nodded. "Look, it's not what you think."  
"Enlighten me."  
"Look-" Wash stuttered. "It was nice to-"  
"Nice to what?" Mr. Bitters appeared behind them. He smiled at Wash and slid him a coffee and an energy drink.  
Wash grinned. "Dude, you're the best."  
Bitters smiled before moving to his desk.  
"Whoa." Carolina stared, wide eyed.  
Wash handed her the coffee and popped the cap of the energy drink open. "I love this class."  
He went back to what he was saying. "It was nice to forget. Epsilon died. Omega moved in. Mom had to work more often..."  
"And that was your only coping mechanism?" Carolina took a sip of the coffee. It wasn't bad, Mr. Bitters had good taste.  
"He made that for you by the way." Wash stared off into space. "It was the only one I could find. I looked."  
When Carolina didn't speak, Wash continued. "Omega yells at me. He thinks that fixes things."  
Carolina nodded. "I'm sorry." She put aside all the anger she felt towards Allison for just a moment. For breaking her dad. For daring Omega. For leaving Wash.  
The boy nodded back. "Yeah. I missed you." He didn't let Carolina reply. "That York's a real charmer."  
"Is he?" She chuckled. "You met him?"  
Wash nodded. He didn't say anything else. Carolina assumed their last encounter left a sour taste in his mouth.  
The bell rung so suddenly she shook in fear. Wash waved a quick goodbye and left, waving to Bitters.  
Their first encounter in years, and they only talked about porn.


	4. wyoming is shifty but not shifty enough for arson - 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> north and york are supportive and gas prices are too high

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fuck you this is so inconsistent

Lunch came faster than Wash expected. He didn't complain.  
The boy stared down at his energy drink. He hadn't taken a drink since his talk with Carolina.  
Despite not seeing her for years, the talk was oddly lack luster and casual. At least it was for him.  
Wash left a moment after the bell rung. He had sat through the entire class scatterbrained and silent. Like every other class, it'd been an introduction/rules period. 'Hi, I'm Jaxx. Welcome to Advanced Choir. Don't set anything on fire Wash.'  
He sat in his normal place, a bench outside (the school used the cafeteria as the gym). He grabbed the lunch Omega had packed him, which read 'I hope you choke, you insufferable bitch' on it. Subtle.  
Wash turned the blunt insult side away from him and peeked in. There was a sandwich and a banana, which was bruised. He scowled.  
"Wow." He snapped his head up to see York.  
"Hey." Wash pushed his lunch away. North and York sat beside him on the bench. "Omega is a Grade-A cunt.". North supplied, putting an arm around Wash's waist. He blushed.  
"Sorry, dude." York grabbed the bag and scooted closer to Wash. "Want something from my lunch? This is the cheapest shit. Two things?"  
North laughed. "Yeah, but Bitters spoils him. Got him a Red Bull."  
Wash palmed the drink in his hands, smiling. "Yeah." Bitters had been one of the only teachers to reach out to Wash after Epsilon died. Him and Palomo. If Bitters were his age, Wash would totally let him copy his homework. Other things too.  
York stared at Wash in awe. "Wow! Lucky!" Wash smiled at the cheerful boy.  
North squeezed Wash's side, causing him to yelp. York managed a dorky smirk. "Aw, you boyfriends. Making me feel like a third wheel."  
Wash's face lit up like a Christmas tree. "W-wha-"  
North grinned at Wash, then sighed. "So, who exactly was it? The one who burned down the school? It wasn't Wash."  
York frowned. "I was there. Wyoming had said something about him being able to run across the parking lot faster, and I bet him $20 he couldn't. I was halfway across and-" York fished a bag of chips out of his bag and passed it to the dazed blonde next to him. "Boom."  
"Ya think Wyoming did it?" Wash questioned, opening the bag and smiling up at the taller man.  
"No." York looked off into the distance. "He's a shifty fucker, but he wouldn't benefit from arson. He wouldn't do anything he wouldn't get something from. I wouldn't, at least."  
North stared at him. "Why the parking lot, then? Don't you think that's a bit suspicious?"  
York shrugged. He didn't want to talk about it anymore. Everything was silent for a moment.  
"2016 fucking sucks." Wash said, shoving his empty chip bag into Omega's bag.  
North and York laughed. It was crude, but short-lived.  
The bell rung.


	5. carolina is fucking insane - 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> carolina doesnt understand space science- needs to go back to 8th grade. york has weird kinks and a d in ela

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> two uploads in one day!? wow cool

York sat next to Carolina with an exasperated expression. "Your brother's something. Him and his boyfriend."  
Carolina laughed to herself. "Are you gonna leave me for a threesome with my brother and his boyfriend?"  
York smiled. "Would you rather I-"  
"Okay!" The man in the seat behind them laughed awkwardly. "Save it until after class." He had long black hair and a vacant expression.   
"Sorry." Carolina smiled. "Who are you?"  
"Florida."  
"I'm Carolina. This is York." York nodded after Carolina's introduction.  
"I know who you are. You're Wash's sister."  
Carolina frowned. "He never mentioned you." York groaned.  
"Not surprised." Florida sighed.  
"Look," York left the conversation and resumed what he was saying. "If you wanna fuck me, that's cool. I'll get my strawberry scented lube and my fursuit and meet you at your place. Light some candles."  
Carolina giggled lightly.  
"Wash's boyfriend... North." Florida thought out loud.  
"They were so making out at lunch."  
The teacher walked in. "Hi, I'm Ms. Andrews. Welcome to English."  
"Great." York sighed.   
The class went on as normal. Well, as it went back at Carolina's old school. York laid with his head on his desk and his hand wrapped around Carolina's. So, basically, it was perfect.  
The bell rung, dismissing students for the rest of the day.   
Florida tapped Carolina's shoulder. "Can I talk to you?"  
Carolina nodded reluctantly. She followed him outside the classroom, to which he stared at her for a while, making her uncomfortable.  
"So... You're really Carolina?" She nodded.  
Florida chuckled. "Oh, I'm sorry. I'm basically Wash's self appointed counselor. He talks about you. A lot. Pleased as punch to meet you, darling." He grinned. He wasn't as scary as Carolina originally thought him to be. That was relieving.  
"Nice to meet you too." She supplied a small smile.  
"So... I was wondering... If it isn't too personal... Could you tell me about the divorce from your perspective? I've been wondering what it was like for you. It could help me understand a lot."  
Carolina sighed, and nodded. "Dad and Allison fought frequently before the divorce. I think the only thing keeping them together was me, Wash, and Alfie." She coughed. "Um, our younger brother."  
Florida nodded. "So I've heard."  
"The night they decided to split," Carolina took a shaky breath. "Allison came up to me and Alfie and told us how much she loved us. She said if we ever needed anything, we could go to her. She said the divorce was for the best."  
"And you hate her?" Florida interjected.  
Carolina sighed. "She made Dad different. She was the one who caused all of this." Florida squinted.  
"Wash and I said our goodbyes, but they were short. We didn't think we'd be away from each other for so long."  
"And the messages?" He asked. He looked perplexed.  
"We tried to keep in touch, but it's... Hard." Florida nodded.  
"Okay." He grinned supportively. "If you ever need anything, please come to me. Thank you so much for this information."  
Carolina didn't respond, just left. So much for a good first day of school, she just got reminded of her failures. When did she not?  
"'Lina!" A girl she recognized as Connecticut ran up to her. She looked the same, despite Carolina not having contact with her for three months.  
"Hey, Connie." She sent her a weak smile. They stood outside the school, waiting. Normally they both got picked up from school. I guess some things didn't change.  
"York and Wyoming were making bets as they left." Connie sighed. "Something about food. Maybe an eating contest?"  
"They'll always be the same, I swear. They're like the human personifications of puns vs knock knock jokes."  
Connie nodded. "It's nice. New school, new opportunities, same fucking idiots arguing about superior forms of humor." She smiled.  
"That's right." Carolina took a deep breath. "Have you met anyone new?"   
Connie looked at the cars going by. "A guy named Maine and a chick named South came and introduced themselves to me. They seemed sweet."  
"I met Maine." Carolina didn't take her eyes off Connie. "He left before class started. Maybe because the writer of this shitty AU doesn't know what they're doing."  
"Astronomical unit?" Connie looked at Carolina and squinted. Carolina shook her head.  
Connie's dad drove up and honked. "Bye, 'Lina. See you tomorrow." She hopped in her dad's truck and waved from the window. The redhead watched as the truck drove away. Some things never changed.


	6. WASH GETS COCKBLOCKED TWICE - 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wash just wants to fuck north on the table in a diner but things like "common decency" and "no homo" are holding him back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what the fuck did i like  
> change writing styles

wash: you still @ school  
Carolina: No, I got picked up.  
wash: shit dude dmfuck  
Carolina: Do you need a ride? I can tell Dad to turn around.  
wash: no ill just wait thanks  
Carolina: Call me if you need me.'  
Wash sighed and debated throwing his phone. He reread the texts from Omega.  
'O'Mega: Sorry fucker, I'll pick you up later  
Me: what?  
O'Mega: I'll pick you up later  
O'Mega: Abortion'  
He sighed. It's been an hour since school let out. He helped Bitters with his class, cleaning up and such, for the past hour, but he left. He sighed and put away his phone.  
"Hey."   
Wash jumped. "Wha-" He turned. "Oh, hey North."  
North smiled. His hair looked more disheveled than it did at lunch. God, why did he notice that?  
"Hey." He looked down at the sidewalk. "Sorry for scaring you."  
"It's fine!" Wash stared at him uncomfortably. Their eyes met for a split second, before Wash looked away.  
"This is gay." North laughed.  
"Yeah." Wash tried to divert his eyes. "Um, I was gonna go get some food? Wanna come?"  
North looked to the side. "No money."  
"I'll treat." North's eyes widened.   
"No, it's fine! I'll just-"  
"Come on, dude. Let me do something nice for you just once."   
North rolled his eyes. "Fine."   
Wash led North to the nearest eatery he could find- a family owned diner. They sat down in the closest open booth.  
"What do you want?" Wash smiled up at the taller man. North opened a menu.  
"Um..." North sighed. "Just fries, I guess? Or a burger..."  
Wash raised an eyebrow. "Are you really not used to someone doing a good deed for you?"  
North shrugged.  
A waitress came up to them with a large grin. "Hello sirs! What would you like today?"  
"Just a burger, please." Wash didn't even look in the menu's general direction.  
North stared at him, bewildered. "You're not gonna-"  
"Maybe two fountain drinks?"  
"Wash."  
"That'll be all!"  
The waitress left, leaving Wash and North to themselves again.  
"Wash, all you had for breakfast was a bag of chips."  
"And a Red Bull." Wash reminded him. North rolled his eyes.  
"Wash, please, get the waitress back here and order something."  
The freckled boy played with the strings of his sweatshirt. "No."  
"Why not?"  
"Omega will be mad if I come home too full to eat dinner."  
"No."  
"I'm not hungry."  
"Not an excuse."  
"I don't have enough money to buy something else."  
North groaned. "I'll buy you something."  
"Please don't." Wash's voice was barely audible. "I want to be useful to you."  
North squeezed Wash's hand. "You are more than useful. You're so important to me. You don't even know."  
Wash looked up to meet North's eyes. "North, I-"  
"Excuse me!" That fucking waitress, that fucking cockblock waitress. "Here are your cups for your drinks! We do offer free refills!" She skipped away like she had just won a spelling bee or something.  
North let go of Wash's hand. "What do you want? I'll get it for you."  
"Anything." Wash sighed deeply. Today fucking sucked.  
North nodded and scooted away. Well, Wash thought, At least he cares about me.  
The tall blonde came back with the drinks, grinning like an idiot. "Okay, I got you a Pepsi."  
Wash took a sip. "What's got you so happy?"  
"The waitress says we're a cute couple."   
Wash scrunched up his nose. "Huh." The table was quiet for too long. North spoke up.  
"Wash. I'm sorry about... Today."  
"What?" Wash whispered back. "It's not your fault."  
"I know." He stared down at the table. His burger had arrived a few minutes ago and it was already gone. Normally, Wash hated waiting at restaurants after the food was gone, but with North it was fine. "But you've just had a shitty first day, despite getting to see your sister and make new friends and shit. Sorry, bro. Any way I can make it up to you?"  
"Yeah, actually." Wash looked up at him with longing eyes. North's face brightened, but he didn't respond. "Kiss me." The smaller boy continued.  
"I'd be delighted." North grinned. He leaned towards the center of the table, and Wash did the same. They were so close, two inches, one inch...  
"David." The low gravelly voice shook Wash out of his skin. It was Omega.  
Fuck.


	7. leonard is dad goals - 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wash needs to contact the police but he got the next best thing- an angry ginger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM OUT OMG TGID POIR WASH I WANBA DIE

Carolina sat in bed, staring blankly at her phone.  
'Carolina: Did you get a ride home?  
Carolina: Wash, pick up.  
Carolina: Reply when you can. I need to talk to you.  
Sep 1 2016 (7:56PM)  
Carolina: Wash?  
Carolina: David Washington Church.  
Carolina: Please reply.'  
What time was it now? 11:00? No. Can't be that late. The phone's screen lit up as she went to check the time. It was 1:03.  
The redhead sighed and thought about her conversation with Alfie.  
'"My new friends call me Church. Oh, and one of my friends has a crush on Wash his name is Tucker." Alfie stared down at his dinner, poking it with his fork.   
"Yeah?" Carolina smiled, taking a bite of the steak her father had prepared. "Glad you're making friends. Last year those guys picked on you or whatever."  
Alfie nodded. "Tucker says Wash gets beat at home. That he's a troubled kid and they had to take him out of school once because he got fucked up so bad. He says some of the teachers don't like him because he cries in the middle of class and stops the lesson." Guess that's why Bitters likes him, Carolina thought.  
Carolina shot him a puzzled look.  
"I'm really scared sis. I don't want him to be troubled. I don't want him to get beat. I want us to be a big happy family again." He said it blandly, like he was reading it off a flash card for a presentation. But Carolina knew her brother, she knew he meant it.  
"That can't happen." She got up from the table and put her plate in the sink, sending an encouraging smile back to Alfie. "We can hope, though."'  
Carolina didn't believe him then, a few hours ago. But the more she thought about it, the more it made sense. They wouldn't have suspected him of arson if he hadn't had a past of trouble, right?  
Carolina's screen lit up. It was a call from an unknown caller. She frowned and answered.  
"Hello?"   
"'Lina, it's me, Wash. This is Omega's phone, I stole it." He whispered into the phone. It sounded like he was crying.  
"Oh my god!" Carolina practically screamed. "What happened? Are you okay?"  
Wash let loose a sob. "Fine." He lied. "He took my phone. I'm sorry. I-"  
"What's going on?" Carolina asked. "I'm here for you, calm down."  
Wash paused, before taking a huge breath. "Omega caught me and North kissing, and he took me home and hit me with- with- and he called me a fag- and-"  
"Slow down." Carolina instructed. "What did he hit you with?"  
"A chair." Wash said. "A fucking ch-chair. It hurts, 'Lina."  
Carolina got up. "I'm coming over there. I'm gonna pick you up. I'll get dad and Alfie."  
There was a loud bang in the background. "Thank you." The boy whispered and hung up.   
Carolina ran into her father's room. "Dad! Dad!" The man got up groggily.   
"What sweetie? It's the middle of the night..." He checked his phone. "1:16."  
"Wash's new stepdad is beating him for being gay and-"   
"Get in the car." Her father responded. He grabbed a pair of shoes- rainboots- and slipped them on.  
Carolina ran outside and hopped in shotgun, trying to level her breathing. Alright, rescue mission. Great. Leonard ran into the car and started it in a split second, and they started their 'rescue mission'.  
The car was silent for around ten minutes. Then Leonard spoke.  
"Where was Alison?" He asked shakily.  
"She probably wasn't there..." Carolina stared out the window. It was raining now, but not hard. It was almost beautiful. "I can only imagine it's some kind of Percy Jackson deal. 'Well we gotta marry this abusive fuck because he can help us pay our bills and shit.'"  
Leonard laughed. "'Spose so. So, he's gay for that North guy you mentioned?" Carolina's father loved hearing about Wash's life whenever he could from Carolina, after all, he was his son too.  
Carolina nodded. "Guess so. They were basically making out all day. Figuratively."  
Leonard frowned. "Here we are." The house had a few lights on, and a window was broken.   
"Holy shit." Carolina whispered, stepping out of the car and running towards the door. It was unlocked, of course it was, they lived in the middle of buttfuck nowhere.  
Wash was laying in a pool of glass next to the broken window. He had been cut pretty deep in places, and he was unconscious.   
Carolina hoised him up, getting blood on herself in the process. She didn't mind.  
"Alright, little brother," She whispered. "Time to get you home." She heard a muffled groaning coming from another room, and sprinted out before she got the shit kicked out of her too.


	8. therapy needed - 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is shit wtf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FUCK THIS  
> i drank like 4 red bulls and im like oding on caffeine so ill rewrite this later i know its shit

Wash woke up with enough blood out of his system to flood a bathroom stall. He really wasn't ready for that.  
"Hey, you're awake!" Carolina grinned down at him. "You got really fucked up."  
"What time is it?" He sat up groggily, only for Carolina to push him back down. "9:30." She responded.  
"Why are you still here? School!"  
Carolina smiled. "School got cancelled because it rained a shit ton last night, flooded the streets. But-" she grinned. "That didn't stop some people from driving all the way over here to see you."  
"Some people?" His eyes widened in realization. "Oh my god, the police. They still think I burned down the-"  
"No." Carolina sighed. "North and York, dumbass."  
Wash grinned. "W-wait really!? They drove in the flooded streets to see me?"  
His sister nodded. "They're in the kitchen. I'll go get them."  
Carolina left, leaving Wash to look around the room. It was almost completely barren, with light blue colored walls. Definitely Carolina's room.  
He heard footsteps in the hall, causing his breath to catch. Wait... This wasn't his house... So it couldn't be Omega...  
North ran in and basically pounced on him. He was crying.  
"Oh my god! Oh my god! You're okay! Was so worried! Love you! Thank god!" His sentences were choppy and fast.  
"I'm really sorry." Wash groaned. "I ruined your afternoon yesterday."  
North blinked. "What? No!" He laughed. "Not at all! That was wonderful! Plus, you still owe me that kiss..." He bent down and their lips almost met... Almost.  
"Please don't have sex on my bed." Carolina walked back in with York.  
"Whoa, North! Calm down there buddy!"  
Wash could feel his face heating up. "No no, it's not like-" North only laughed and climbed off him.  
Carolina sat at the corner of the bed. "What happened? Do you remember?"  
"Ugh..." Wash groaned. "He said I was stupid and gross and disgusting for being gay, that it was a sin and I was going to hell, the religious son of a bitch. Then I said I'd be glad to go if it meant I didn't have to see him again, and I said... I said I was going to kill myself."  
Carolina pursed her lips. "Yeah? Then?"  
"Then he threw my phone out the car window and when we got home he threw some pots and pans at me. I screamed and he told me to be quiet and he started hitting me with the chair." Wash took a deep breath. "Then a few hours later I called you and... And he had a gun. He shot it a few times and-" He turned to his sister. "Did he shoot me Carolina?"  
Carolina nodded. "He shot you once, hit the window the other times." She squeezed his hand. "You're gonna be fine, we took you to the hospital last night."  
Wash let out a shaky breath. "Am I?" Everyone stared at him intensely. They didn't know.  
"Where was..." Carolina paused. "Where was mom?"  
Mom. Wash remembered it clearly, what had happened three nights ago. They were driving home from dinner. It was cold and dreary that night, odd for an August night. She had been driving and suddenly two headlights appeared. She swerved off the road to veer out of the way and-  
"She died?" York gasped. Carolina looked shocked. North already knew, but he still hung his head as if it had just happened.  
"I said that aloud!?" Wash shrieked. "U-uhm, I mean, yes."  
The room was silent for a good five minutes. No one moved an inch.  
"S-so, this is your new house, right? Well- not- not new, but... Can I see the rest of it?"  
Carolina laughed. "Sure. C'mon."  
Wash stumbled out of bed, only to be hoisted up by a taller blonde. "You're pretty fucked, dude." North grinned. "Let me help."  
They made their way out to the living room and Wash smiled. Alfie was talking to two boys his age. One had blonde hair and tan skin. He was tall. Wash took note of that. The other had dark skin and chocolate brown hair. He stared at North like he'd just killed a puppy. He recognized them as Caboose and Tucker, but he hadn't talked to them before.  
"What's up with Tucker?" He whispered to North. He just grinned in response.  
"Hey Alfie." Carolina shifted her attention to her younger brother. "Is dad still with the lawyer?" Alfie nodded.  
"No shit." He rolled his eyes.  
Carolina led the group down a flight of stairs, away from the juniors (thank god). "This is the basement. It's nice and roomy, so we made it a game room." She turned to Wash. "It might become your room, though.  
Wash gulped. "Might?"  
"We're fighting for custody." Carolina smiled. "Knowing Omega's case, probably not gonna be good for him."  
Wash opened his mouth to ask another question, but Carolina responded by putting her hands up in an 'I don't know' gesture.  
"Dude, sweet!" York jumped onto a beanbag. "How come I've never been down here?"  
North set Wash down on the couch. "It's nice." He smiled. They all turned to Wash, as if expecting him to say something.  
"I- I'm hungry." He said. York laughed.  
"We'll whip something up for you." North kissed Wash's forehead. "Stay here." Wash really had no intent to move.  
They all left, and the boy groaned. "What the fuck is going on?" He whispered.


	9. THERWS TOO MUXH SALY IN THIS SOUP - 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> carolina and north need to CHILL SERIOUSLY and nobody trusts wash

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRU THIS IS SO LATE AND SHORT OMG!!!

"Your fucking family, dude." York poured a glass of milk and watched Carolina gather ingredients. "Family therapy is a thing, you know. You don't have to count on that creepy Florida guy. What are you guys making?"  
Carolina smiled. "North says he's gonna make his famous chicken noodle soup."  
North laughed, standing the stove. "Wash likes it. A lot."  
"That's... Appropriate." York chuckled, turning his head to the side in a sorry attempt to drown his words from North's ears. "Do you think Wash likes the soup or do you think he just likes North?"  
Carolina couldn't help but laugh, and North sighed. "It's good, I swear. South likes it and she doesn't like me."  
"Better make some for us then, let us be the judges." Carolina turned to North, who hadn't turned around.  
"Sure thing." He stared down at the stove. "I can't believe you lied to Wash."  
York's eyes widened. "Huh?"  
"I told him school was cancelled because of the rain." Carolina looked up at York, who was looking at the roads. "Shoulda been, who fuckin knew it would've rained that hard. But no- school was cancelled... Because of Omega."  
"Because of Wash." North corrected.  
York laughed. "Suppose I should be thanking him then! Every moment when I'm not in the same building as that British fake it's a moment of bliss!"  
North turned around to the counter York was sitting on to grab the ingredients. "You're childish." He remarked, pushing York off the counter playfully.  
Carolina stared at the floor. "What choice did I have? Waking up to... Well, that, is not very pleasant."  
Her gaze turned into a glare. "I can't believe Omega, that dick."  
"What exactly did he do?" York was back up on the counter. "I mean- he hit Wash, I know, but-"  
Carolina bit her lip. "He threw his phone out the window and called him a fag... For kissing North."  
The whisk North was holding snapped under his grip, making Carolina jump. "Sorry. I'll pay for that. Carry on."  
"When Wash retaliated and stole his phone to call me, Omega shot at him. That's all the police confirmed. We don't know if we can believe everything Wash says. We don't even know if Allison is really dead-"  
"We can trust Wash." North said it with unrivaled certainty on his tongue.  
"North? Dude? You sound a bit pissed." York frowned over at him. He was practically laying on the counter now.  
North turned to stare at Carolina. He looked angry, but not scary. Carolina almost doubted North could ever look scary. "What is there not to trust?"  
"A lot." Carolina squinted. "For all we know-"  
"No. The window was broken with a bullet hole and Wash was sitting next to it, with a bullet from the same gun. Wash's phone was tracked to Overland Road, no where close to where he lives but from town, on the way home. Allison's car was found crashed near town two days ago."  
"Allison wasn't found." Carolina glared at North with the same intensity as he had glared at her. He flinched.  
"Allison wouldn't leave her son with that fucking monster. She-"  
"She did. Even before she 'died'. I don't trust her, North."  
York cleared his throat. "Let's get back to cooking."


	10. nope nope nope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NOPE FUCK FUCK FUCK NO IM GONE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is so late ive been on vacation, i still am, ill try to update more!!!

Wash stared at the ground. He was sitting on the couch, same position, but he hadn't been sitting there the entire time. He wasn't ready for what he had just seen.  
He heard footsteps coming down the stairs. York and Carolina came down first. Carolina ran up to him and held up his face.   
"Oh my god." She frowned. "You're crying. Are you hurt? Oh my god Wash."   
He was crying? He hadn't noticed. "I'm fine." He responded with a quiver.  He looked over to York, who gave him a nervous smile.  
North came down the stairs with a bowl of soup. He placed it on a table on the opposite side of the room.   
"Are you okay, Wash?" He asked slowly, as if trying to calm down someone with a gun.  
"I. Am. Fine." He responded, louder and more forceful than last time. Truth is, he fucking wasn't. "Did dad come home?" He attempted to change the subject.  
Carolina moved away from him and nodded. "Just now. He wanted to see you but I told him to wait until after you were done eating."  
Wash must've scowled, because York spoke up. "Do you not want to talk to him?"  
"No, I do." He wiped his eyes. "What time is it?"  
"It's four." North replied. "You slept for a while."  
"Is something the matter, Wash?" Carolina asked. "You can tell me."  
He sniffled and wiped his eyes again. "Can I be alone with North for a moment?"   
Carolina and York looked stunned, then York laughed. "Oh my god! Wash! This is a teen rated fanfiction! Jesus!" Carolina dragged him out of the room.  
North turned to stare at him. "W-Wash, I don't think we s-should..."  
Wash shushed him, and his tall companion's eyes widened.   
"I found... Something in the other room." He motioned towards a door that, by his expression, North hadn't seen before.   
"That..." Whatever he was going to say faded off.   
Wash got up, not without struggle, and headed to the door, North in tow.  
The door opened and inside was a bedroom. It was small, much smaller than Carolina's. There was a workbench in one corner covered in papers and crap.  
And there it was. It was his mother. But- it wasn't. Her hair was blonde, like his mom's. Her eyes were blue, like his mom's. But she was so different. Her face was completely dormant.  
"Oh my fucking god." North whimpered. "Is that...?"  
"No it isn't." Wash moved to the other side of the bed. He moved a blanket- one that almost seemed invisible- and there she was. Allison Church.


End file.
